Dragon's Blood
by Lady Date
Summary: Harry Potter isn't who he thinks he is. When he comes into his inheritance, I learns more about himself and his parents then he would have liked. AU, Slash, mpreg. JPOC SSSB RLLM LERB HPDMOC Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Lady: Greetings and salutations all.

Seto: Ah, the prodigal author has returned.

Lady: Stuff it. I've been going though a few up heevels lately.

Heero: Yeah right.

Lady: No one asked you. And go away. You aren't in this story. I need the HP characters.  
Heero: No. I'm not leaving until you agree to work on you untitled fic.

Seto: Ditto for Romantic Horror.

Lady: I thought you guys hated working with me.  
Seto: We do, but those are actually semi-decent plots.

Lady: should have known.

Snape: Why do you put up with them.

Lady: Because they are a source of cheep amusement.

Seto and Heero: HEY!  
Lady: Severus, if you please.

Snape: With pleasure. Lady Date does not own the Harry Potter characters, they are owned my J.K. Rowling, Warner Brother, and Scholastic. No money is being made off of this, and it simple for the sheer sadistic amusement of people like her. points at LD

Lady: Story

_Dragon's Blood_

By Lady Date

Lord Civarius Dragonis walked swiftly through the corridors of the Palace, ignoring everything is his path. He had no time to doddle. Maneuvering every twist and turn with effortless ease, he had one destination in mind: his bedchambers. He curse he advisors viciously for detaining him, not realizing he was speaking aloud. He did not give a fly rat's pink arse about Dumblefuck or Moldimort anyway; all he cared about was the beautiful creature in his chambers writhing a pain. He mate was in labor, and heaven be damned if he missed the birth of his first child. As the large wooden door that signified the entrance to his private rooms came into view, two nursemaids tried to intercept him. One of them grabbed his arms and started to shout at him

"Your Majesty! You can not go in there, it's forbidden." She maneuvered herself so that she effectively blocked the door. Civarius gave a loud growl of warning.

Teeth at her he snarled, "Move woman, my mate needs me!" His long narrow canines glistened in the fire light. She didn't budge. The smell of blood and soft sound of pain emanating from behind the closed doors fueled Civarius rage and anxiety. A loud cry echoed through the hall, followed closely by the cry of an infant. Roughly, Civarius shoved the woman out of the way, rushing for the heavy oak doors. With much more strength then a normal man, he threw the large door s open. Panting, he stared that the sight before him.

There, laying prone and exhausted on the enormous bed, was his mate. Messy ebony locks clung to a sweat-drenched brow. Long lashed hide tired hazel-blue eyes from view. A once swollen bell lost all roundness, leaving it a flat plain once more. His niece sat next to his mate, cooing soothing words into his ear. His mate smiled at his tiredly and whispered softly "It's a boy." Civarius couldn't contain the proud grin the broke out on his face. Calm now, he made his way over to his mate and gently took him in his arms. He pushed a small his to the top of his love's head. His James purred in contentment.

"I am so proud of you." Civarius whispered. He nuzzled his mate tenderly. With proud eyes, he watched as a nurse lay his first child, his precious son, into James' arms. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Black hairs curled snuggly against the soft skull, and wide emerald eyes blinked up at him in curiosity. Civarius ran a finger down the boy's cheeks, marveling at the smoothness. He chuckled as he tickled his son's chest, watching him coo happily. This was his heir, this was the one to carry on their people's legacy. So enraptured with the child he failed to notice his most trusted council members approach. A deep cough alerted him to their presences. They only laughed as he grinned sheepishly before his grin returned. "Come say hello to your new prince." All four made their way bedside.

A tall man with jet-black hair and laughing blue eyes was the first to greet the boy. The child blinked at him for a moment before giggling happily and squirming with his grasp. The man chuckled softly. "Feisty little blitter isn't he?" The boy cooed in response and grabbed at the finger waved in his face. The mate smirked slyly.

"I'd watch it if I were you, he's **your **godson." Blue eyes lit up at the thought and he hugged the boy tightly.

"Be careful Black, or you'll kill the brat." His companion chided, smoothly taking the child from him. Sirius only huffed in indignation.

"He was just fine Snivellus." The man next to him chose to ignore the last comment in favor of examining the child in his arms. He was surprised actually. The boy looked very little like his sire. Green eyes and black hair aside, he was almost identical to his "mother". He carefully shifted the child to his shoulder and cuddled him with in the crook of his neck. This was a bad idea. As soon as the boy say the shinning black locks, straight away he started pulling at them and putting them into his mouth. Snape was not happy about this. He tried to hold the child at arms length, but he had a firm grip on his hair. His growl only served to amuse the child further, as he giggles in sheer delight. Suddenly he stopped. Hanging in his face now was even pretty hair, blond white and shiner then the first. The reaction was instantaneous. Once it was firmly in his little clutches he gave the hair a good strong pull, causing it's own to yelp in pain.

"Damn it BLACK!" Lucius snarled at the baby's godfather, who was not sitting on the bed with tear of laughter rolling down his face. Remus Lupin only shook his head. He carefully removed his lover's hair from the baby hand and took him from Severus. The boy snuggled into his arms, somehow knowing that the person knew what they were doing.

"Honestly Padfoot, one of these days your pranks are going to get you in serious trouble."

"But Moony, I am Sirius." He bed ridden friend was the one to smack him for that one. Remus only rolled his eyes.

"And as for you Mr. 'All-Mighty-Malfoy', your son does the exact same thing, so stop complaining." Lucius sent a half-hearted glare to his boyfriend. The babe in Remus' arms whimpers softly, he was hungry. He gently laid him into his friend's arms. James smiled down at his son as he move his dressing gown aside. The boy knew exactly what he wanted and where to get it, latching into the nipple as soon as it was free.

"So what are you going to name him?"

"Harold Septimus James Odin Potter." At the sound of his name little Harry gurgled lowly around the nipple in his mouth.

TBC.

Lady: Done with prolog.

Snape: Did he have to pull hair.

Lady: Sorry, but it's something that babies do. Trust me on this.

Lucius: Why those pairing?  
Lady: Mostly because I just felt like it really.

Draco: gulps Is he points at Lupin My mother?  
Lady: No, that is still Narcissa. Remus is lover.

Remus: Joy.

James: will I be in the rest of the story?  
Lady: Mmm… Maybe be. I haven't decided yet.  
Harry: Review please. If you don't LD gets depressed and takes it out on us.  
Sirius: And flames shall be used to burn Dumbledor at the stake.


	2. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprises

**Lady**: And now, because someone requested it, Dumbledore burned at the stake.  
_ Dumbles is tied to as stake with a fire burning be neither him  
_**Lady**: Thank you, thank you, and for my next trick, I will present to you, Snape's underwear! D  
**Snape**: WHAT?!  
**Lady**: Just kidding.  
**Snape**: _grumbles something about being unappreciated  
_**Sirius**: _pats Snape on the head_ There, there, Snivellus. I'm sure someone out there loves you.  
**Snape**: _glares  
_**Draco**: Don't you wish you were more like me? I mean every one loves me! I am gorgeous, and smart, and gorgeous… _Continues on like this  
_**Harry**: I hate to be the one to tell him that everyone who's seen the movies hates his guts…  
**Draco**: and pretty and—_pauses. whimpers. _What…? _cries._  
**Lucius**: Thank you, Potter, how making my son cry.  
**Harry**: _Shrugs_. Oops?  
**Lucius**: You will have to be punished for this. _Drags Harry to another room_  
**Harry**: What the—Hey! What do you think you're doing? OW!! Stop that!  
**Snape**: _sigh_ Looks like the brat is finally getting what he deserves.  
**Harry**: Ow….Please stop…Oh…. _whimpers._ Please! _moans. _OH! No…don't stop...!  
**Snape**: OO  
**Draco**: No..! Harry's supposed to be mine!  
**Remus**: _glare_ Lucius promised to share _pout_  
**Sirius**: _Is conflicted my the urges to save Harry, and to go to the bathroom  
_**Lady**: I'm gonna start this before it get's even more stupid. If you please Severus.  
**Snape**: Finally. Lady Date does not own Harry Potter or it's characters, they are the sole property of J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and Scholastics Publishing Company. The characters of Civarius Dragonis and Dairus Melanthios are the property of Lady Date and allowed for us only with permission. No money is being made in this venture. Suing would accomplish little as Lady is a poor college student and is not likely to stop writing any time soon.  
**Lady**: Thank you Sev. Story.

Dragon's Blood

Chapter 1: The Beast Awakens

Harry paced the length of his room at number 4 Privet Drive. He was agitated, but couldn't but a finger on why. It was as if he was expecting some great event to happen, like something very important was about to take place. It wasn't like he expected his relatives to come running up the stares and sing happy birthday to him at the stroke of midnight. He was anxious, not stupid.

Giving up on pacing, he flopped down on the rickety cot that was his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He had really come to sympathize with the snakes at the zoo. He felt caged, trapped since earlier that evening. He'd been shut up in the tiny room. He uncle was hosting a dinner party. Neither of them had forgotten the incident in the summer before Harry's second year. He assumed that the guests were higher ups in various companies, not that Harry cared. He snorted. Why they chose Vernon to represent them was beyond him. Vernon had shoved in and locked the door after a sound beating, all under the pretext of warning him against any 'freakishness' during the party. He rubbed a tender spot in his side and watched as time slowly ticked by on the broken alarm clock as the sounds of dinner conversation floated up from the floor below him. The old hands read 11:59. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Happy birthday, Harry," he whispered in sardonic tone.

12:00. Screaming pain surged through his body at lighting speed. It was so agonizing he couldn't hold pain the shriek of pain that escaped his lips.

The Dursley's dinner party was violently disrupted by the shouts from above. Noise from what sounded like a dying animal echo through the now silent house. The guest stared in horror at the stairs, unsure of how to react to the strange noise.

Dudley Dursley eye widened in fear; he expected some kind of monster to come charging down the stairs (the boy never was very bright).

Vernon went from shock, to anger. He face rapidly turned from fleshing to angry red to something dangerously close to purple. He body started to shake with rage. Hadn't the earlier beating been enough? He thundered up the stairs intent on giving his poor nephew exactly what he thought the ungrateful whelp deserved.

Petunia Evans-Dursley only paled and followed her husband up the stairs. She knew this would happen. She knew. She had practically begged Vernon to reschedule the dinner for another week or at least a few days, but he refused, saying that there was no reason to change it and couldn't even if he wanted to. This was utter shit she knew, but there was little she could do about it least she ring her husbands ire onto herself.

She would be the first to admit that she had not treated her sister's son with the kindness he deserved. She had, if not abused, than neglected the poor child that had been put into her care. And it was for all the reason she had voices to the old goat. She hated magic. Not because it was abnormal as her husband thought, good Merlin no. With sisters like Lily and Iris, magic was an every day occurrence growing up. No, her reasons for hating magic were much different. Petunia Evans-Dursley hated magic for it took away the one thing she held dear, her little sister Lily. She wasn't as close to Lily as she would have liked, her jealousy of her sisters' talents kept her away from both of them. But she still cared. It was her marriage to Vernon that pushed their relationship to the point of no return. Her sisters refused to talk to her for marrying such a bigot. And she intern, yelled at them, calling them freaks and saying that they were unnatural. She hadn't seen her sister in three years, when the old headmaster showed up on her door step, tiny infant in his arms. She only had to look at the messy black and the bright green eyes to figure out who were the little boy's parents. She hated the old man for leaving here. Every time she saw the boy's face she was reminded of Lily, and of the man she held responsible for taking her away. She knew she was being petty for taking her aggression for the Potter bastard out on Harry, but in the beginning she didn't care. It wasn't until recently did she even start to give any attention to Harry's needs. She used the threat of Sirius Black as an excuse to treat Harry a little better. She couldn't be kind to him out right; he husband would probably beat her to death if she did. But she did what she could. Or at least she thought she had.

The two elder Dursley's had soon disappeared up the stairs, the tall horse woman following the fabulous walking grape. This let Vernon's 'distinguished' guest unattended, twittering and gossiping about what was going on. All but one man. He merely raised an eyebrow and leaned against the fire place, observing the event with a curious demeanor

In his room Harry thrashed about in pure agony. Every muscle in his body screamed as it was pulled from bone and twisted into positions that, if he were of a clear mind to think about it, would be utterly astounding. He felt as if his was being strung up on a rack. Bones, muscles, ligaments, tendons, all were stretched. His stomach felt as if it might push itself though his throat. His vision was sharp and blurry all that same time, increasing the sensation of nausea. Everything about him swirled and lurched before turning black. Just before he lost consciousness he vaguely recalled the sound of his uncle screaming in rage and horror.

Petunia Dursley stared in awe of what used to be her scrawny, underweight, malnourished nephew. The beast before was magnificent in all it dangerous splendor. It glared at her and her husband, hissing and spitting in displeasure. She looked between her husband and 'Harry' for any clue on what to do. She jumped slighted when an elegant gloved hand squeezed her shoulder gently. She turned to face a tall blond man, one of Vernon's guests. A Mr. McCoy or some such thing.

"I believe my dear," he crooned politely, "that it would be a wise idea to let the boy out." He gestured to Harry then to the locked window.

Petunia nodded shakily and made her way to the window, careful of the growling beast in her nephew's room.

Vernon, who up until this moment had been so enraged that he was blessedly silent, found enough voice to protest and shout.

"Don't even think about it Petunia. I say kill it. Put the freak out of our misery. We should have killed the moment it brought into the house." McCoy and Petunia stared at him in shock. "Besides what would out neighbors think of that freak roaming the neighborhood?"

"If I were you, Mr.," the man sneered, "Dursley, I would more concerned with what young Mr. Potter here," The creature hissed in annoyance, "can do to you than what those gossiping vultures to call neighbors think."

Vernon turned fully to the man and tried to glare him down. "What do you know about the little freak? Are you one of them?" He pointed an accusing finger at Harry.

"If by 'them' you mean, 'am I a wizard' then yes I am." The blond answered nonchalantly. Vernon face turned dark purple.

"Now see here Malloy," "It's Malfoy." "Whatever, I will not tolerate any more of this freakishness in my house, from him," he pointed at the snarling beast, "or YOU." He jabbed his chubby finger into Malfoy's chest. "Now get out of my house, immediately!"

Lucius Malfoy was not one to be pushed about, especially by an overweight muggle who was only a couple months away from dying of heart failure anyway. Faster than should have been possible, Lucius has his wand at Vernon's throat.

"Now see here, you ungrateful tub of kneazle droppings. My 'freakishness', as you so quaintly put it, is the only thing keeping that beautiful creature from going more then just growling at you." He glanced at aforementioned 'beautiful creature'. It was, indeed, growling loud and deep. The growl promised much pain and bleeding if it were pushed to far.

"I have the window open, but I can't get the bars off." She stood next to the previously bolted window. A cool breeze wafted into the room.

"Thank you my dear." Lucius pulled his wand way from the fat man's neck. With two quick flicks, the bars were gone. That done he cautiously mad his way over to Harry. Kneeling in down he whispered, "You're free now."

The young animal ceased it growling, staring at him owlishly in shock. It eyed him wearily, sniffing in various place, most notably (though not surprisingly) his left arm. He snuffled against it curiously, as if contemplating some great enigma. Finding nothing wrong, it turned away from to stare hopelessly at an empty owl cage. It turned its attention to loose floor board at the end of the bed. It scratched at until it gave way. Raising an eyebrow, Lucius peered over Harry's shoulder, completely forgetting about the other two people in the room.

In side the little cavity was a phoenix feather wand, a tattered quill and ink set, a half-eaten peat pie, and a small leather bound photo album. Lucius nodded his understanding.

"I'll take care of your things." He stroked the top of Harry's head. It let out a content noise bore sliding over to the window. It looked sorrowfully at one Petunia Evans-Dursley before slinking out into the night, heading northward.

'Things just got much more interesting,' he thought bemused, watching the elegant monster vanish from sight. He looked from the stick woman by the window, to the purple man in the doorway, who was about to pass out. 'But did he really have to leave such a mess?'

End Chapter 1

**Lady**: Well that interesting.  
**Harry**: _glares_ You just couldn't help yourself could you?  
**Lady**: Nope. Had to do one inheritance fic.  
**Harry**: So what am I exactly?  
**Lady**: Can't tell you.  
**Harry**: Can you tell me any thing?  
**Lady**: No. It would spoil the plot for the readers.  
**Harry**: Damn.  
**Lady**: How did you get away from Lucius anyway?  
**Harry**:D I wore him out.  
**Snape**: oo I don't want to know…  
**Sirius**: You and I definitely need to have a little chat later, Harry.  
**Harry**: _pouts cutely_  
**Sirius**: _can't stay mad at Harry _Damn that look!  
**Draco**: _is still upset about not being liked and sulking in a corner  
_**Remus**: Review please, before this get's any sillier


	3. Chapter 2: The Sleeker of the Two

Dragon's Blood.  
Lady: _-squees-_ Look at all the reviews!! Thank you! thank you! Thank you!  
Snape: My god... people actually like this drivel.  
Lady: Shut up, your killing my buzz.  
Snape: _-rolls eyes-  
_Lady: And just for the sake of making them work. Everyone but Harry has to answer your reviews!  
Snape: What?  
Sirius: Huh?  
Lucius: Why?  
Lady: Because he's doing disclaimers.  
Draco: _-huffs-_ Fine. To **Merrymow****, ****Animefangirlforever****, ****natsukyi, Heather**, **zainx****, ****wingedspira****l, **and **Utena-Puchiko-nyu**, thank you lovely people for your praise and nagging. It is much appreciated.  
Lucius: To **Foy**, Lady Date apologies for my -cough- out of character behaviour, but state the everyone is going to be a bit OOC, but she;ll try here best to keep us in character.  
Sirius: To **KaiPhoenix,** LD thanks you and is happy that someone noticed the conflict within Petunia. She was hoping to make it just a little more subtil then it was, but it got the point across.  
Remus: To **ROTFLMHO, **Really thank. You have no idea how long we had to listen to him whine about how unloved he was.  
Lady: Well that takes care of that, and now-  
Draco: Hey! How come you didn't make Uncle Severus do anything?  
Lady: And you think I can can make him do anything?  
Snape: -smirks-  
Lady: Okay Harry  
Harry: Alright people, Lady Date does not own any character from the Potter-verse; they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and Scholastic Books. The characters of Civarius Dragonis and Dairus Melanthios are the property of LD and she doesn't care if you use them, so long as you ask first.  
Lady: Thank you Harry dear!  
Draco: --() Story...

Notes: 'Thought'  
"Speech"  
-Dragon speech-

Dragon's Blood

Chapter 2: Sleeker of the Two

Harry woke to sunlight shining brightly into his eyes. Which was the first thing he realized was out of sink. Keeping his eyes close, He let himself become fully cognizant, and discovery two more disconcerting facts. One: that he was considerably warmer this morning then he usually was, and two: while he bed at the Dursley's wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, it was at least dry and not covering in dirt. Cracking one eye open, Harry was surprised to find him far away from Privet Drive. In fact, he was quite sure was a good distance from any place. He craned his neck and examined his surroundings.

The woods that surrounded him were was dense as those of the Forbidden Forest outside Hogwarts. He stared up though the trees at the sunlight that woke him. The sun was high in the sky, occasionally being blotted out but a lazy cloud or two. Harry watched as the light glinted merrily off the river in front of him. The pristine, deep water seem to cut the forest in half, the opposite side looking denser than its twin. Heaving a heavy sigh, he chalked the whole situation up as one of those 'Harry Potter' things Madam Pomfrey talks about every time he goes to the infirmary. Deciding that exploration would be better then nothing, he stretched and made to get up. Something wasn't right. Harry looked down and back at himself and screamed, or roared rather.

He stood completely still, panting hard with the shock of his discovery. This was wrong... VERY wrong. 'What the bleeding hell happened to me?' He tried in vain to recall what happened to him the prior night, but all that can were flashes of light and a lingering sense of pain. Taking a few calming breath, Harry peered at his reflection in a clear water. What he saw, was truly awe-inspiring.

Harry was far from vain, but the animal that stared back him was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. Glossy black fur covered his dear like muzzle. His chest and chin sported a soft silvery down. One long whisker hung from either side of his face and ended some where past his elbows. His arm, too, were cover in silky black fur, ending in long sharp talons. The talons themselves were father impressive. Long ivory shone brightly and almost masking their deadliness. The antlers on his head were ivory as well. Though small, they were still imposing, with jagged horns covered with velvet felt. He tilted his head back and forth, examining them carefully. They looked and felt as if they had just formed (which technically they had). Taking the opportunity to look over his shoulder, Harry found the rest of his body equally as impressive as his head. It wasn't as bulky, but that was to be expected. Lean sinuous muscles were concealed by the same black silk as his head. A thick course mane ran from the top of his head and ended is what looked like white fire at the tip of a tail that was 2/3 of his total length. He would hazard to guess that he was about 9 meters in length.

Harry's self-examination was cut short by the sound of a branch snapping somewhere near by. Head up, ear erect, twitching in the direction of the slightest sound. He bared surprising sharp teeth and growled low in warning. When no further sound occurred, he turned his attention back to the river, this time to drink. He lapped gingerly at the water's surface until a flash of blue, caught his interest. Something was moving under the water, far too large and swift to be a fish. Its movement and color made it hard to see though the reflection of sky on the water. A rapid movement propelled the creature on the bank opposite Harry.

Narrow head was rested on a long, graceful neck. A barrel like chest supported stream-line wings. Well muscled legs shore up the slight waist and elegant tail. It was a dragon, roughly the same size as Harry, though it stood tall in it hind legs. The beast body was covered in shimmering cyan scales. It lacked forearms; instead it bore a magnificent pair of wings, which were probably equitable to the dragon's body length if they were fully open. Its head and neck reminded Harry of the pythons at the zoo, with two delicately curved horns pointed backwards. In its mouth were tens of needle sharp teeth, which were currently plunged deep into a large fish. Its whole body trembles as it shook the excess water off. As if just noticing him, it peered at Harry over it shoulder; tilting it head this was and that. It nodded to it self before dropping back into the water. It wasn't until it was chest deep did Harry realize it was coming straight toward him.

Pacing slightly, he looked for a place to run and hide. He had no where to go; he didn't know how to fly without a broom or wings, and his considerably shorter legs wouldn't care him very far. The handsome creature was next to him before he could think of anything. It again shuddered to rid itself of water, but set the large fish down in front of the panicky Harry. He, because Harry could smell him now, nudged the fish towards him tenderly, as if to say 'It's for you'. Harry gazed between the dead fish and the dragon. The former clicked at him approvingly. Cautiously, he sniffed at the fish before sinking his teeth into its flesh. In the back of his mind, Harry knew that his should probably be repulsed by the mere notion of this, but he realized he was too hungry to bring him self to care. The blue beast purred in contentment as it settles it bulk down beside Harry on a damp patch of grass. It stretched out it wings, revealing the dark red underside, before draping it across Harry's body. Harry blink at him for a moment before returning to his meal; perturbed slightly by the other's behavior, but not about to let it keep him from food. They continued on in silence, the only sound being the yummy noises Harry made as he ate. It didn't take long for Harry stripped the fish down to the bone.

Harry purred in lazy delight. He was full and happy, the presence of the drake soothing his frazzled nerves considerably. Wait a tick...

Before Harry could explore that thought further, an outraged roar erupted from the forest behind him. His companion was up in an instant, hissing and snapping it teeth at the intruder. Harry turned a little to see what exactly it was that had disturbed there peace.

Another dragon, larger, but not longer, than Harry. It was built for fighting. It was what Harry expected a medium sized predatory dinosaur looked like. The trim body sported massive muscles, which twitched in anticipation. Its scales were cream, but its back was plastered with a mass of greenish brown fur-like feathers. Menacing teeth and claws were coated in the blood of the deer at the monsters feet. Harry found himself both awed and dismayed by the size of the brilliant kill.

The two dragons snarled threateningly at each other, neither tolerating the other's presence. Teeth flashed and jaws snapped. They circled one another nipping when ever it was possible.

-What are you doing here?- The first dragon hissed. Harry's head shot up at the low, harsh words. He has no idea dragons could speak. (Shows what he knows).

-Taking care of my mate, what's it to you?- The second growled in a voice that vaguely reminded Harry of Malfoy Jr.

-Some mate you are!- The voice was mocking. -Leaving your intended all alone like that...-

-And where have you been for the last 6 years?-

-None of your business.- Blue dragon growled and lunged it competitor.

Harry watched in fascination as the two magnificent beasts rolled around on the ground, talons and teeth at each other's throats. He watched as they wrestled fir what seemed like hours, neither tiring nor doing much damage to his opponent. After some time, Harry found the whole display juvenile and boring. He stood stretching his sore limbs, and wandered further into the forest. He glanced over his shoulder one last time before leaving the clearing.

He eagerly took in his surroundings, savoring the sites and smells that sounded him. The scent of the trees and flowers was intoxicating; the different smells making Harry high. He rolled in a bed of flowers basking in the sweet aroma and embedding it in his coat. Suddenly, a new scent caught if his nose. It smelling like the salt water taffy his aunt used to by for his cousin mixed with the hours by spent by the Hogwart's lake. Closing his eyes, Harry fallowed the warm aroma. He was so absorbed in the smell; he failed to notice where he was heading back to the clearing. He noticed nothing until his nose collided with something firm and warm. Harry shook his head and stared up into large black eyes. He yelped, recoiling with a start. 'Another Dragon... great...'

This dragon looked similar to the first. Its body was the same slender build, only larger and darker. It was easily twice Harry's size and several head taller. Long spiral horns were replaced with brightly colored fins. It wings were long on and narrow, designed for maneuverability rather than speed. Cautiously, Harry sniffed the air. The water smell was stronger, and it was tinged with the scent of arsenic and potions fumes. It regarded him with an air of annoyance. He snorted and turned to the young beast.

Immediately, Harry took on a defensive posture. His hair bristled and rattled noisily. He arched his back and lowered his body, bearing his teeth and growling lowly. The larger animal seemed to roll his eyes before it bit the scruff of Harry's neck. All the tension let him; his muscles relaxed, the need to protect all but vanished and Harry became like a limp kitten in the jaws of it mother. And that was essentially what he was (not that he knew that).

Harry watches his surroundings pass him will ill ease. He winced as needle points worked into neck, moving into a different position. Something about that spot made Harry's new body sag tiredly. The youngster shook his head in an attempt escape his lethargy, but he couldn't hold back the yawn that stretched is jaws wide. He noted, drowsily, that they had returned to the shore where he had first woken. Close to the water edge laid the dragons from earlier, covered in mud and bruises. They were covered with shallow cuts, scratches and bite marks that, all though looked serious, would heal quickly. Neither looked happy.

Beside them stood another dragon, bulkier than the one hold him. As before, clawed limbs were replaced by large wings. Its massive head was full teeth the shape and length of steak knives. Jagged horns spiraled backwards ominously. Its lips curled back in a mockery of a grin, revealing rows of sharp teeth. It regarded the Harry with air of amusement.

-Where did you find him?- The voice was warm and familiar. If Harry's current state he couldn't remember, nor care, where he knew that voice from but it brought some much needed comfort. The grip on his neck relented and he was set on the ground gently.

-I didn't,- his 'captor' sneered. Harry blinked; he recognized that voice almost immediately. It could only belong to one man. -The brat sniffed me out. It would seem is infallible luck has yet to run out.- Yep, that was Professor Snape.

Harry shook himself out of his sleepy ravine. What the bloody hell was going on? He lets out a confused whine and looks at his teacher in confusion. Professor?

-Well! It seems our resident celebrity posses a brain after all…- the older dragon drawled. -Tell me, what brought on the sudden urge to remove the wrapper from you brain?- His only response was an annoyed growl. This was not what he needed right now.

-Sev...- the other dragon chided. -Knock it off. You aren't helping situation. Let's just get these three to the castle and explain from their.- The startles look and bemused snort told Harry that Snape obviously wasn't expecting this kind of maturity from his companion, who ever he may be.

-Very well... if I must.- Without further warning the cranky beast gingerly plucks a disgruntled Harry up in his jaws, once against by the scruff, and turned towards the river. The other soon soon followed.

As the moved, Harry began to wonder why he was the only one being carried, but wasn't exactly in a mood to question it. It felt surprisingly good, and he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity. He let out a content lazy purr, enjoying himself thoroughly. That was until the tip of his tail came in contact with the icy cold river water. He yelped and made pathetic mewling of discomfort as he curls his tail up around his middle, though thought of getting wet not the slightest bit appealing. He could he could feel his toter chuckles around the fur in in mouth, not the slightest bit disturbed by the frigged waters. Wrapping his tail securely around his waist, Harry made an annoyed noise before relaxing again.

They treked for most of the day, the silence only broken occasionally by the growls of the two younger dragons, hissing and snapping at each other aggressively. So preoccupied were they with quarreling, it had actually taken all four a while to notice that Harry had fallen asleep. The young drakes ceased there bickering and quietly followed, no use fighting when the one you are displaying for wasn't awake to appreciate it.

It was night fall by the time they reached the lake side of a certain school, the lights of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft were visible in the distance. The young drakes yawns and shook their heads wearily. They were tired and close to falling asleep, but they didn't stop. They would not rest until reached their destination.

Just the reaches the outskirts of of Hagrid's hut, the youngsters collapsed, exhaustion finally getting the better of them. Ahead of them, Severus turned and if it had been possible, would have raised a brow at the. He shooks his head and gently laid Harry down in between the two, ready to chide the young drakes.

-It's dark already.-

-Thank you for that startling revelation, Black.-

-Shut up, Sev.- Sirius Black, growled. Any don't we just rest here for the night. -They are obviously tired, and we can't carry all three of them. Draco and Dairus have gotten a little big for that.-

-And what do you suggest we do? If you are suggesting that we leave here for someone to come by and throw then in a cage?!-

-No! In not suggesting that at all! Merlin Snape, do you really think I'm that irresponsible?- There was pregnant pause.

-Yes.- Sirius figured it was best not to dignify that with a response. Not seeing the point in arguing. Instead he settles himself on the outside of the pale drake ans spreading his wing, stretching out until it coveres all three fledglings. With out another words, Severus did the same, moving to the other side and draping his wind on top og Sirius'. He curled his tail around the young ones protectively, the tip resting against Sirius hip. He gave a big yawn, admiting, at least to himself, that a little sleep would be good. He could help the amused smirk the crept onto his face. 'Thinks are going to be interesting in the morning...'

TBC

Lady: And done.  
Harry: I turned into a fucking dragon?!  
Lady: Yes. -smacks him in the head- And no cursing.  
Snape: I get the feeling you did something I'm not going to like...  
Lady: What make you say that?  
Snape: -glares-  
Lady: hehehe... Um... the next chapter should come pretty quick as I already have it written.  
Lucius: Why are I in this chapter?  
Lady: Because! I'm introducing most of the major characters in the first few chapters. You've already been introduced.  
Lucius: But I deserve more screen time.  
Lady: I am so not arguing about this... you're as bad as Draco!  
Malfoys': I am not that bad!  
Draco: And who is this Dairus character!  
Dairus: I'm right here you know.  
Draco: Eep!  
Lady: -snickers- Real manly there Draky-poo!  
Draco: Shut it!  
Remus: -sighs- Why am I the sane one? Review please.


	4. Chapter 3: What the Morning Brings

_Snape:_ Lady Date can't be here right now to introduce the story. This is because we have her hold up in her office working on her stories.

_Lady:_ -yells from up the stairs- SLAVE DRIVER!

_Harry:_ Should we let her out? She's been up there a while..

_Seto:_ She's only been up there a week she'll be fine...

_Remus: _Shouldn't we, I don't know, feed her or something?

_Sage:_ That will only encourage her laziness.

_Snape:_ Shut up the lot of you. Anyway since she's busy at the moment we'll skip write to the disclaimer. Lady Date does not own the right to the Harry Potter series. The are the sole property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Film studio, and the Scholastic Publishing company. This is a non-profit work of fiction, meaning that no money is being or will be received for this work The dragon breeds, and the characters of Civarius Dragonis and Darius Melanthios are the property of Lady Date and to be honest she doesn't care if you use them, just ask. With out further ado, the story.

A.N.: "speak" -dialog

'speak' -thought

[speak] -Dragon

"_speak" _-Parsletongue

**Dragon's Blood**

_Chapter 3: What the Morning Brings_

Harry shivered in the cool morning air. Unconsciously he snuggled into the warmth of the bodies that surrounded him. He was floating in comfortable fog of sleep, only to jolted up when long arms slung themselves over him from two different directions. There was a small, girlish noise that escaped his throat when a low rumble sounded, but he would never admit to making it. All thoughts of faining sleep fled his mind as a nose rubbed the back of his neck, a deep purr tickling his back.

"What's the matter fledgling?" Slowly, Harry turned to get a look at his bed fellow, well one of them anyway. His breath hitched in his throat when forest green met calm cerulean. The man before him was a handsome beast. Silken lock of black velvet hung about his powerful shoulders and seem to tangle in his eye lashes. Unable to help him himself, he gasped as he felt muscles ripple and twitch against his back. The air about him seemed to scream with energy and vitality. And it was exciting Harry very much.

Harry was brought of his stupor by sharp teeth nipping at his earlobe, causing him to mewling softly. A faint pink tinted his cheeks at the spine tingling chuckle his reaction caused. Flush cheeked and panting, he looked down into platinum blonde hair and quick silver eyes. And a familiar, yet at the same time foreign face.

"Hello Potter," Malfoy slurred against his neck. Soon whimpers escaped Harry as Draco's teeth grazed over his neck, nipping at his Adam's apple on the way down. Long fingers worshiped his sides and stomach, inciting quivers in the muscles. A loud rumbling sound floated up to Harry's ear. Still a little dazed, he looked around for the source of the noise until a pale hand rested over his chest, vibrating slightly. It was coming from him. He was purring. What the hell...?

A hand running down Harry's naked thigh made him bolt like a frightened rabbit. He looked down at the two males beside him and squeaked. They were naked, gloriously so, but naked none the less. They both looked far to amused by Harry's reaction for his liking. He was almost afraid to look, slowly he did. Looking down at his own body he discovered that, he too, was naked as the day he was born and quickly grabbed the nearest thing to cover himself. The leathery sheet wasn't much but it was something thing. Wait... leather sheet?

He examined his shield closely, his curiosity getting the better of him. The sheet was thin and stiff, bumpy to the touch but at the same time smooth. He follow the leather to it's source. Leather lead to wing, wing to shoulder, shoulder to back, back to neck, neck to head. A Dragon's head. An amused looking dragon at that. Gleaming yellow eyes and sharp teeth seamed to grin at Harry, obviously find all this very funny. But it didn't move, just laid there watching him. Behind him there was a snort of amusement, the cool puff of air making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Whipping his head about, he came face to face with the a second dragon. In the back of Harry's mind he vaguely remember the same dragon carrying him yesterday, but panic pushed those thought down. It pulled it wind against it side, revealing more of Draco's naked body.

Resisting the urge to scream, Harry let of the wing clutched in his grip, allowing to retract against it's owner's side. He rose to his feet, no longer concerned with his nakedness, and took a deep breath.

Boys and dragons both wince at the cry the rattle their ears before Harry bolted for the woods beside them. Behind him the two dragons exchanged looks before one got up and following the streaking form into the trees. Not and easy feet for a bulky body built for open plains and sandy deserts.

Harry raced through the forest as fast as his legs would carry him. With eyes tightly shut a zipped past flora and fauna alike in a desperate attempt to get as far away from... where ever it was he had been. Though running with one's eyes closed poses a serious problem; if there is something in front of you, you can neither stop to change direction to avoid hitting that something. And Harry would have kept running is such a thing hadn't occurred to him.

Laying flat on his back, Harry cursed his Devil's luck as looked up at yet another large reptile. This one more angry looking then the last two. If it hadn't been for the heavy looking horns and large wings, Harry honestly would have thought he's just run in to one of those dinosaur from Dudley's old books. It looked even more massive the previous dragons. It was was robust with long arms with sharp claws meant for grasping. He could see the muscles in it's neck twitch and pulse as it looked him over. Though scared out of his wits, Harry could still remark the downy looking white feathers that covered it back and sides. He wonder was short lived however when a booming growl erupted from the beast.

It lowered his thick head, forcing Harry to scoot himself backward until he was flush against the trunk of a tree. The dragon's icy breath ghosted over him as it sniffed him out, sending chills down the young man's spine. Admittedly he'd expected the smell of rotting flesh, only to breath in the scent of freshly fallen snow. Harry clothed his tightly when the monster tilted it's head to the side and open it's mouth around his neck. He only prayed that he was killed quickly.

Only it never a came. A loud hissing roar interrupted the predator before he could make the bite. The white dragon lifted it's head to peer looked over it's shoulder as Harry leaned to so the side to see around it's body. He was dangerously close to crying at this point. Another sodding dragon!

This one didn't look as tall as the one on front of him, but walking on all fours would do that. It more like the dragons Harry was familiar with, just bigger. It's brownish scales glinted green in the early morning sunlight as it moved toward them. Narrow head and long neck curled into a threatening position. Its wing flapped against it back while it let out low warning growls at it's white opponent.

Instead of the fight Harry was expect the first dragon backed down, slowly moving out of the other's way as it moved towards Harry. It didn't go away, but stayed off to the side watching with and indignant glare.

The new dragon easily advanced on the cornered boy. It was threatening, or at least that what its body language said. It crooning in what Harry hoped was meant to be soothing. It's slender snout snuffled in Harry's hair, making it even more messy then it already was. It nudge the boy toward it before licking long stripes of his face, neck and chest.

Harry say completely still while this went on, only let out a small noise in protest ever so often. Some where in his fear addled brain this clicked. He was being groomed.

After what felt like an eternity (was actually about five minutes), the beast was satisfied. It nuzzles Harry a few more wrapping it about around his neck. Again harry waited for sharp teeth to puncture his throat, but again it was not the case. Mindful of it sharp dentistry the green dragon pick him up and proceeded to carry him through the forest, back the way he came.

Harry went limp almost immediately, something about being carried this way seemed to relax him, go limp. Just within his line of side the white dragon strode along side them at a steady pace. As he hung bonelessly, he watched his surrounding gradually fade from forest to field. He hadn't realized just how far he had run. But it wasn't long before they were one vaguely familiar ground.

But this time all parties were up and about. The creature from the previous day stood by anxiously, the bulkier of the two limping towards new arrivals. The two boys were no where in sight, but, and much to Harry's embarrassment, Hagrid was. He was tending to the hay that by the looks of things the dragons had been sleeping on.

"'arry?Is that you? Merlin, boy, what're ya dun' all the way out 'ere?" The half giant laughed as he moved over to the group. Harry blinked at him. Really that was all he could do. As calm as he was hanging there, he was still very much aware of the sharp fangs at the front of his throat. He **really** didn't want to risk a cut there.

"Now, now, Thor, but the lad down." Hagrid waved at the beast carrying the boy. Harry felt the low rumble Thor, or at least that's what Hagrid called him, it, whatever. Thor moved over to the straw and pawed at it before setting Harry down. He then circled him three times curling around him, resting it's large head in his lap.

Harry wasn't sure whether to relieved or nervous. On one hand, the dragon's head blocked one's view of his privates; on the other hand, he had sharp,pointed teeth dangerously close to a part of his anatomy he was particularly fond of. Apparently his frustration showed because the grounds keeper chuckled.

"Nothin' ta worry 'bout 'Arry! 'E's just fond o' ya." He patted one of the other dragon's on the side, only to be rewarded with a rumble of approval. "See? Gentle as kitten's this lot."

_'A kneazle kittens maybe,'_ Harry though to himself.

"But what're ya dun' out here? Ain't ya suppose ta be with them muggle relatives a yours?" Hagrid looked at him a little confused.

"Um... I left early?" Honestly Harry wasn't too sure himself. He faintly remember bits and pieces of his birthday but nothing concrete.

"That's peculiar. Dumbledor never mentioned anythin' plans for ya ta leave the Dursleys' early."

"Well it wasn't exactly planned..."

"Whad'dya mean? They didn't throw you out did they?"

"Uh..." While he wasn't officially kicked out, he had a pretty good feeling he wouldn't be welcomes back to Privet Drive any time soon...

Just them the blue dragon decided it wanted attention. It crowed loudly, startling men and dragon alike. They all stared at it as it straightened it posture. It let out an annoyed clicking sound before biting at it's wounded companion's leg. This cause the other to hiss and and growl.

"Graham, Caspian, play nice," chided the giant loudly. Hagrid grabbed Harry up into a one armed hug and steered him towards the quibbling dragons. Harry stared wide eyed as Hagrid pulled his unprotected body in the direction of two dangerous (and possibly hungry) animals. He had never doubted his friends sanity more in his life. Well maybe not never....

"You'll love this 'Arry! You'll never guess what kind of dragons these are!" No true true statement. The only dragon harry could remember by name was the Hungarian Horntail and he would rather not repeat the experience, especially with out clothes!

"Uh-"

"These are some o' the rarest species of dragon in world!" Harry groaned. He was going to get out of this one anytime soon. Fortunately his friend didn't hear him. "Graham over here," Hagrid wagged his finger at the wounded dragon, "is a Australian Hellbender. Magnificent ain't 'e? Breathes the hottest flame of any dragon and only found in the desert; loves the heat; ain't to fond o' cold places. Make ya wonder what a beasty like 'im is doin' up he'r don it?"

"Weird. That's interesting Hagrid, but-"

"Oh this fellow over here is an Eastern Water Kryte. Exceptionally beautiful and incredibly rare!" Caspian clicked his teeth in irritation before settling himself down at Graham's feet. "Loves the water so much they almost didn' want ta call it a dragon. It can't get enough o' the stuff. In fact it one of five species that don't breath fire."

"Coo, but Hagr-"

"Thor is a Southern Green." Hagrid pushed Harry towards the dragon had carried him. Using his head, Thor pulled Harry down to him, once again resting his head in his lap. "Haha, told ya 'e's taking a likin' ta ya, 'Arry. And ye couldn't have a be'er friend. They're usually a bot on the reclusive side though. Keep 'emselves held up in the Caucus valley. Tain't to fond o' this eather neither." Hagrid looked about as if he could see the stickiness in summer air.

"Uh Ha-"

"Lastly this beasty he'e is Twinkle." He gestured a hand to the large white dragon laying off to the side. It glared at the giant, letting out blast of cold air out it's nose.

"Twinkle?"

"It fit at the time. Anyway he's a Russian White Frost Dragon. Coldest known species. Freeze ya solid if ye ain't careful." Hagrid kept a respectable distance from this one. "Wouldn't get to close ta this one if I was you 'Harry. 'E got a bit o a temper and tain't afraid ta-"

"Hagrid!"

""Merlin 'Arry! What's the mat- oh..." Hagrid at the decency to blush as he turned away from his friends. Harry couldn't be more thankful that Thor's head was preserving some of his modesty.

"As fascinating as this is Hagrid, I'd rather not walk around here stalkers."

"Oh... right... er... " The grounds keeper pulled off his shirt and handed it to him. "'ere. It's a bit big, but it should do. Why don' ya come in for a cup of tea while I find something be'er for ya ta wear." Hagrid rushed into his hut to see if he could find clothes that hadn't been ripped, or chewed, or burnt, or half eaten, or stained, or...

Harry sighed and shook his head. To this day it still amazed him how easily his friend could be distracted any animal. Absently he scratched at his shoulder, an itch, he was just now noticing, started to make itself know. Once it had subsided he threw on the shirt Hagrid had given him. Today had just been one of those days. Harry was oblivious to the conversation going on behind him.

[The marks are already starting to show. I give it another week or so before he comes into his inheritance fully.] A voice, that id Harry was paying attention would have sounded very familiar. Twinkle, alias Lucius Malfoy, stretched out his neck before moving to lay beside Thor, other wise known as Remus J. Lupin, who was scratching his chin with his foot.

[Does he even know about it?]

[For Merlin's sake that boy doesn't even know the truth about his own father, much less his heritage!] Caspian hissed. [If Darius and Draco hadn't have been mucking about, we'd have never found the brat in the first place!] The dragon water glare was directed at Lucius.

[Oh stuff it, Snape. You know as well as he do that it wasn't an opportunity for **any of us** to tell Harry the truth about James and Lil's] The Hellbender licked at it injured foot. [As for us finding him, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't he sniff **you** out?]

[That is not the point Black, and you know it.]

[Shut up the both of you! The boy is listening!]

Four pairs of eyes turned the youth standing at the edge of the Hagrid gate. Green eyes regarded them with cautions. The tension was thick on the ground.

[Uh....]

"Did I just..." Harry shook his head and rubbed his temple. "No way... Your losing it Potter. Dragon's aren't snakes. They don't talk..." The four sagged in relief. "Do they?"

"'Arry are ya coming in?"

"Coming Hagrid!" Without another word Harry turn and trotted into the hut, only to yelp as he was bowled over by a happy Fang.

Outside, the Dragons exchanged worried glances. They had a long road a head of them, and a lot to explain to a young man about to find out the truth.

~End Chapter 3~

_Lady:_ Done and done. By the way... I don't appreciate being locked in my room for a week...

Snape: Got you writing didn't it?

Lady: Shut up.

_Sirius: _The hell?  
_Remus:_ -snickers-

_Lucius:_ -is gob smacked-

_Snape:_ You aren't making this easy on anyone are you?

_Lady:_ Nope -grin-

_Harry:_ O_O

_Draco:_ Dammit Potter why'd you have to be such a prude?

_Harry: _WHAT?!

_Draco:_ I was enjoying the view before you up and bolted!

_Darius:_ Yes it was quite lovely.

_Harry:_ -sputters in embarrassment-

_Sirius:_ That's my godson your talking about like that!

_Draco:_ I'm your cousin.

_Darius:_ And I'm your-

_Lady:_ Finish that statement and I'll kick you in the teeth.  
_Darius:_ Fine fine.

_Lucius:_ TWINKLE?!?! You let the miserable good-for-nothing oaf name me TWINKLE?!

_Remus and Sirius:_ -howl in laughter-

_Lady:_ -shrugs- Sorry. Besides, it's Hagrid, he can't help name things.

_Lucius:_ Then why did they all end up with dignified names?

_Lady:_ Because It was the best I could think of at the moment so hush! Anyway would you all be so kind at to review? They are greatly appreciated and make me very very happy and want to write more. And feel free to ask questions if something doesn't make sense to you.


End file.
